shuang_astronomyfandomcom-20200214-history
HST Proposal
[http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/docs/cycle21announce Cycle 21 Announcement] Deadlines * Phase I Proposals: '''Friday March 01, 2013''' 8:00 pm EST * Phase II Proposals & Budgets: '''Thursday June 27, 2013''' * E/PO Proposals: '''Wednesday August 21, 2013''' 5:00 pm EDT Documents * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/documents/cp/cp.pdf The Proposal Call 21] ** [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/documents/cp/cp_cover.html Web Page] * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/documents/primer/primer.pdf HST Primer for Cycle 21] ** [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/documents/primer/primer_cover.html Web Page] * [http://apst.stsci.edu/apt/external/help/roadmap1.html Phase I Proposal Roadmap for Cycle 21] * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/docs/template HST Cycle 21 Scientific Justification Templates] * [http://archives.esac.esa.int/hst/wdb/wdb/hst/propabs/form '''HST Proposals and Abstracts with Publications'''] Instrument Handbooks * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/acs/documents/handbooks/current/cover.html Advanced Camera for Surveys Instrument Handbook for Cycle 21] * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/cos/documents/handbooks/current/cos_cover.html Cosmic Origins Spectrograph Instrument Handbook for Cycle 21] * [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/wfc3/documents/handbooks/currentIHB/wfc3_cover.html Wide Field Camera 3 Instrument Handbook for Cycle 21] Notes * [http://archive.stsci.edu/hst/bigsearch_request.html '''Hints for Large Searches and Requests'''] ** information to explain the best methods and some additional guidelines for ensuring a smooth and complete finish to your large requests. Relavent Proposals Archival * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12856 '''An Astrostatistical Approach to Distant Galaxy Morphology - HST Proposal 12856'''] ** PI: Jennifer Lotz (STScI) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12847&mission=hst '''Reconstructing the Lives of Massive Galaxies: From Large Clumpy Star-Forming to Compact Quiescent Galaxies? - HST Proposal 12847'''] ** PI: Mariska Kriek (UCBerkeley) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12828&mission=hst '''Evolution of Early-Type Field Galaxies Since z~1: Insight into Physical Processes at Work - HST Proposal 12828'''] ** PI: Susan Kassin (Oak Ridge Associated Universities) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12831&mission=hst '''Groups of Galaxies in the CDFS: Tracing the Evolution of Galaxies from z=1.6 to the Present Day - HST Proposal 12831'''] ** PI: John Mulchaey (Carnegie) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12634&mission=hst '''New Constraints on Intracluster Light and the Baryon Budget in Massive Galaxy Clusters - HST Proposal 12634'''] ** PI: Anthony Gonzalez (UFlorida) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12147&mission=hst '''Ultra-Compact Dwarfs Across All Environments: Tracing Major and Minor Merger Histories - HST Proposal 12147'''] ** PI: Mark Norris (UNC Chapel Hill) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12122&mission=hst '''ACS Archival Study of Dry Mergers in the COSMOS field - HST Proposal 12122'''] ** PI: Vandana Desai (JPL) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=11758&mission=hst '''Simulated HST Observations of Elliptical Galaxies in Formation - HST Proposal 11758'''] ** PI: Patrik Jonsson (CfA) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10650&mission=hst '''On the Road to Coma: A Longitudinal Study of Galaxy Cluster Evolution - HST Proposal 10650'''] ** PI: Erica Ellingson (UColorado Boulder) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10683&mission=hst '''S0 Evolution from Archival HST Images - HST Proposal 10683'''] ** PI: James Schombert (UOregon) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10675&mission=hst '''A Multi-Wavelength Study of Galaxy Mergers out to z ~2 - HST Proposal 10675'''] ** PI: Jennifer Lotz (STScI) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10311&mission=hst '''The Physical Nature of Galaxy Morphology During the Peak Epoch of Galaxy Formation - HST Proposal 10311'''] ** PI: Charles Steidel (Caltech) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10303&mission=hst '''Extremely Red Galaxies at z > 1 in the COSMOS Field - HST Proposal 10303'''] ** PI: Lin Yan (JPL) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10300&mission=hst '''Properties of moderate-redshift galaxy groups associated with gravitational lenses - HST Proposal 10300'''] ** PI: Christopher Fassnacht (UCDavis) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10298&mission=hst '''Structural Evolution of Galaxies with GOODS and the Ultra-Deep Field - HST Proposal 10298'''] ** PI: Seth Cohen (ASU) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10290&mission=hst '''Constraints on galaxy formation models from size evolution of galactic disks and spheroids - HST Proposal 10290'''] ** PI: Rachel Somerville (STScI) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9951&mission=hst '''The Construction of Elliptical Galaxies at High Redshifts - HST Proposal 9951'''] ** PI: S.Stanford (UCDavis) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9949&mission=hst '''Morphological and Structural Study of the Galaxies in Distant Cluster CL1322.5+3028 - HST Proposal 9949'''] ** PI: James Schombert (UOregon) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9946&mission=hst '''Nature & Evolution of Compact Galaxies in the GOODS-N Field - HST Proposal 9946'''] ** PI: Andrew Phillips (UCSC） * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9942&mission=hst '''Archival Study of Red Galaxies in the Chandra Deep Field South - HST Proposal 9942'''] ** PI: Patrick McCarthy (Carnegie) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9940&mission=hst '''Morphological Evolution of Galaxies from the Present to z = 0.3-0.5 - HST Proposal 9940'''] ** PI: Barry Madore (Carnegie) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9937&mission=hst '''The Ages of Distant Field Galaxy Spheroids - HST Proposal 9937'''] ** PI: David Koo (UCSC) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9920&mission=hst '''The mass assembly history of early-type galaxies at z~1 - HST Proposal 9920'''] ** PI: Richard Ellis (Caltech) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9916&mission=hst '''The Spectral and Morphological Evolution of Galaxies - HST Proposal 9916'''] ** PI: Andrew Connolly (UWashington) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9912&mission=hst '''Comparing the ACS Ultra Deep Field to Low Redshift Galaxy Observations - HST Proposal 9912'''] ** PI: Michael Blanton (NYU) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9541&mission=hst '''Formation of Elliptical and S0 Galaxies in Clusters - HST Proposal 9541'''] ** PI: Pieter van Dokkum (Yale) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9533&mission=hst '''The Dependence of Environment on the Galaxy Merger Rate - HST Proposal 9533'''] ** PI: Christopher Conselice (UNottingham) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9222&mission=hst '''The Fundamental Plane of field early- type galaxies from z~ 0.7 to z=0 - HST Proposal 9222'''] ** PI: Tommaso Treu (Caltech) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8767&mission=hst '''Evolution of 1200 Field E/S0 Galaxies to z = 1 - HST Proposal 8767'''] ** PI: Msyungshin Im (JPL) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8766&mission=hst '''Color Gradients in Elliptical Galaxies at z = 0.5: , An Indicator of Galaxy Formation Processes - HST Proposal 8766'''] ** PI: Michael Pahre (CfA) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8758&mission=hst '''Morphology of Butcher-Oemler Galaxies - HST Proposal 8758'''] ** PI: James Schombert (UOregon) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8756&mission=hst '''A Search for Extremely Red Objects Using Archival WFPC2 Images - HST Proposal 8756'''] ** PI: Lin Yan (JPL) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8762&mission=hst '''The Fundamental Plane of Cluster Ellipticals at z = 0.18: Establishing the Local Baseline - HST Proposal 8762'''] ** PI: S. Djorgovski (Caltech) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8384&mission=hst '''The Morphology of Faint WFPC2 Galaxies - HST Proposal 8384'''] ** PI: Kavan Ratnatunga (CMU) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8381&mission=hst '''Quantitative NICMOS Structural Parameters of Galaxies in the Hubble Deep Field - North - HST Proposal 8381'''] ** PI: David Koo (UCSC) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=8357&mission=hst '''Rest-frame Galaxy Morphology at Intermediate to High Redshifts Using Archival NICMOS Images - HST Proposal 8357'''] ** PI: Ian Waddington (UBristol) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=7974&mission=hst '''Early-Type Galaxies in Clusters at z ~ 1 - HST Proposal 7974'''] ** PI: S.Stanford (UCDavis) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=7536&mission=hst '''Quantitative Morphology of Cluster - HST Proposal 7536'''] ** PI: Kavan Ratnatunga (CMU) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=6960&mission=hst '''Kinematics and Structure of HDF Galaxies - HST Proposal 6960'''] ** PI: Garth Illingworth (UCSC) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=5790&mission=hst '''Tracking the Red Envelope: Elliptical Galaxy Evolution in High Redshift Galaxy Clusters - HST Proposal 5790'''] ** PI: Peter Eisenhardt (JPL) GO or Legacy * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12990 '''Size Growth at the Top: WFC3 Imaging of Ultra-Massive Galaxies at 1.5 < z < 3 - HST Proposal 12990'''] ** PI: Adam Muzzin (Leiden) ** Images will be released from 10/2013 to 02/2014 * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12927 '''The role of the environment in the growth of compact red galaxies at z~2 - HST Proposal 12927'''] ** PI: Andrew Newman (Caltech) ** Images will be released from 10/2013 to 01/2014 * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12896&mission=hst '''At the Turn of the Tide: WFC3/IR Imaging and Spectroscopy of Two Galaxy Clusters at z~2 - HST Proposal 12896'''] ** PI: Kim-Vy Tran (TAMU) ** Image from WFC3/F105W has been released * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12590 '''Galaxy Assembly at High Densities: HST Dissection of a Cluster at z=1.62 - HST Proposal 12590'''] ** PI: Casey Papovich (TAMU) ** ACS+WFC3 images are released * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12575 '''New Constraints on Intragroup Light and the Baryon Budget in Galaxy Groups - HST Proposal 12575'''] ** PI: Anthony Gonzalez (UFlorida) ** Images will be released from 04/2013 to 12/2013 * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12572&mission=hst '''The Brightest of Reionizing Galaxies Pure Parallel Survey - HST Proposal 12572'''] ** PI: Michele Trenti (UCambridge) * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12470 '''Super-Group 1120-1202: A Unique Laboratory for Tracing Galaxy Evolution in an Assembling Cluster at z=0.37 - HST Proposal 12470'''] ** PI: Kim-Vy Tran (TAMU) ** All images will be released by 07/2013 * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12167&mission=hst '''Resolving the Matter of Massive Quiescent Galaxies at z=1.5-2 - HST Proposal 12167'''] ** PI: Marijn Franx (Leiden) ** Images from WFC3/F160W have been released * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=11710&mission=hst '''The Extreme Globular Cluster System of Abell 1689: The Ultimate Test of Universal Formation Efficiency - HST Proposal 11710'''] ** PI: John Blakeslee (DAO) ** Images from ACS+WFC3 have been released * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=11663&mission=hst '''Formation and Evolution of Massive Galaxies in the Richest Environments at 1.5 < z < 2.0 - HST Proposal 11663'''] ** PI: Mark Brodwin (UMissouri) ** Images from ACS+WFC3 have been released * [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=11597&mission=hst '''Spectroscopy of IR-Selected Galaxy Clusters at 1 < z < 1.5 - HST Proposal 11597'''] ** PI: S.Stanford (UCDavis) ** Images from ACS have been released * [http://www.stsci.edu/cgi-bin/get-proposal-info?id=12060&observatory=HST '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey] ** PI: Sandra Faber (UCSC) **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12060 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- GOODS-South Field, Non-SNe-Searched Visits - HST Proposal 12060'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12061 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- GOODS-South Field, Early Visits of SNe Search - HST Proposal 12061'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12062 '''Galaxy Assembly and the Evolution of Structure over the First Third of Cosmic Time - III - HST Proposal 12062'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12063 '''Galaxy Assembly and the Evolution of Structure over the First Third of Cosmic Time - I - HST Proposal 12063'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12064 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- UDS Field - HST Proposal 12064'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12440 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- GOODS-South Field, Non-SNe-Searched Visits - HST Proposal 12440'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12442 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- GOODS-North Field, Non-SNe-Searched Visits - HST Proposal 12442'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12443 '''Galaxy Assembly and the Evolution of Structure over the First Third of Cosmic Time - III - HST Proposal 12443'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12444 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- GOODS-North Field, Middle Visits of SNe Search - HST Proposal 12444'''] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?mission=hst&id=12445 '''Cosmic Assembly Near-IR Deep Extragalactic Legacy Survey -- GOODS-North Field, Late Visits of SNe Search - HST Proposal 12445'''] GALFIT Tests * Important Information for HUDF12 WFC3 Images ** Image Size: 3600x3600 ** Exposure Time: *** F105W: 333877.2 ** CCD Gain: 2.5 ** Pixel Scale: 0.06"/pixel ** Zeropoints *** F105W: 26.269 *** F125W: 26.230 *** F140W: 26.452 *** F160W: 25.946 *** F814W: 25.947 * Test case 1: '''ID: #6747 PhotoZ=0.56''' ** RA=53.16163 DEC=-27.78025 ** XC=1741 YC=2015 ** Fitting Box: 450:500 * Test case 2: '''ID: #24279 PhotoZ=1.98''' ** RA=53.163005 DEC=-27.797655 ** XC=1669 YC=971 ** Fitting Box: 100:100 * Test case 3: '''ID: #24626 z=1.317''' ** RA=53.16516 DEC=-27.78587 ** XC=1554 YC=1678 ** Fitting Box: 320:320 * Test case 4: '''ID: #19389 z=1.345''' ** RA=53.13573 DEC=-27.784932 ** XC=3116 YC=1735 ** Fitting Box: 140:140 * Test case 5: '''ID: #4527 z=0.680''' ** XC=2070 YC=1349 ** Fitting Box: 600:600 Sample Selection From HST High-Level Scientific Products * '''CANDELS''' ** HST ACS/WFC3 images for COSMOS, GOODS-S, UDS regions (also GOODS-N and EGS) ** [http://candels.ucolick.org/index.html CANDELS website at UCO/Lick] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/candels/ CANDELS website at MAST] * '''CLASH''' ** HST ACS/WFC3 images for 17 clusters at 0.2<0.7 ** [http://www.stsci.edu/~postman/CLASH/Home.html CLASH website] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/clash/ CLASH website at STScI] * '''COSMOS''' ** With images from ACS/NICMOS/WFPC2 ** [http://cosmos.astro.caltech.edu/ COSMOS website at Caltech] ** [http://irsa.ipac.caltech.edu/data/COSMOS/ COSMOS archive at IRSA] ** COSMOS data at HLSP: **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/cosmos-v1/ cosmos-v1] **# [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/cosmos/ cosmos] * '''GEMS'''-Galaxy Evolution From Morphology And SEDs ** Images from ACS (focus on CDF-S) ** [http://www.mpia.de/GEMS/gems.htm GEMS website at MPIA] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/gems/ GEMS website at MAST] * '''GOODS'''- The Great Observatories Origins Deep Survey ** Images from ACS (around HUDF-N and CDF-S) ** [http://www.stsci.edu/science/goods/ GOODS website at STScI] ** [http://www.eso.org/sci/activities/garching/projects/goods.html GOODS website at ESO] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/goods/ GOODS website at MAST] *** '''GOODS-NICMOS survey''' *** [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/astronomy/gns/ GNS website at Nottingham] *** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/goodsnic/ GNS data at MAST] * '''HDF/HDF-S/HUDF-09/HUDF-12/''' ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/hdf/ HDF data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/hdf_south/ HDF-S data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/udf/ UDF data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/udf05/ UDF-05 data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/hudf09/ HUDF-09 data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/hudf12/ HUDF-12 data at MAST] *** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/hudf09/ HUDF-09 website at STScI] *** [http://udf12.arizona.edu/HUDF2012 HUDF-12 website at Arizona] * '''STAGES'''- Space Telescope A901/A902 Galaxy Evolution Survey * Images from ACS ** [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/astronomy/stages/ STAGES website at Nottingham] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/stages/ STAGES website at STScI] * '''ERS'''-Wide Field Camera 3 Early Release Science Program ** Images for GOODS-S/CDF-S Region ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/prepds/wfc3ers/ ERS Website at MAST] ** [http://www.stsci.edu/hst/proposing/docs/WFC3-ERS ERS Website at STScI] * Other possible useful data: ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/hippies/ HIPPIES data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/pub/hlsp/borg/ BORG data at MAST] Other Proposals * '''HST Cycle 11 proposal 9476: Galaxy Evolution in the Richest Clusters at z=0.8: the EDisCS Cluster Sample''' ** PI: Julianne Dalcanton ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9476&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''Around CFRS''' ** '''HST Cycle 10 proposal 9149: The nature of the most luminous star-forming galaxies in the redshift range 0.4 to 1.5''' *** PI: Francois Hammer *** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=9149&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] ** '''HST Cycle 6 proposal 6556: Rest-frame ultraviolet imaging of normal galaxies at high redshifts''' *** PI: Simon Lilly *** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=6556&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 20 proposal 13023: Universe in transition: powerful activity in the Bright Ages''' ** PI: Marco Chiaberge ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=13023&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 20 proposal 12991: Red galaxies in CL J1449+0856 at z=2.07: the red sequence in the most distant galaxy cluster''' ** PI: Veronica Strazzullo ** Not Released ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12991&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 20 proposal 12990: Size Growth at the Top: WFC3 Imaging of Ultra-Massive Galaxies at 1.5 < z < 3''' ** PI: Adam Muzzin ** Not Released ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12990&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 20 proposal 12927: The role of the environment in the growth of compact red galaxies at z~2''' ** PI: Andrew Newman ** (Not Released) ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12927&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 19 proposal 12757: A DETAILED CHANDRA/HST STUDY OF THE FIRST z approx 1 CLUSTER BLINDLY DISCOVERED IN THE PLANCK ALL SKY SURVEY''' ** PI: Pasquale Mazzotta ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12757&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 18 proposal 12167: Resolving the Matter of Massive Quiescent Galaxies at z=1.5-2''' ** PI: Marijn Franx ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=12167&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 16 proposal 11135: Extreme makeovers: Tracing the transformation of massive galaxies at z~2.5''' ** PI: Mariska Kriek ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=11135&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] * '''HST Cycle 13 proposal 10152: A Snapshot Survey of a Complete Sample of X-ray Luminous Galaxy Clusters from Redshift 0.3 to 0.7''' * '''HST Cycle 14 proposal 10490: A Snapshot Survey of a Complete Sample of X-ray Luminous Galaxy Clusters from Redshift 0.3 to 0.7''' ** PI: Megan Donahue ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10152&mission=hst Proposal and Data at MAST] ** [http://archive.stsci.edu/proposal_search.php?id=10490&mission=hst Porposal and Data at MAST] Other People's Works * EVOLUTION OF BRIGHTEST CLUSTER GALAXY STRUCTURAL PARAMETERS IN THE LAST ∼6 Gyr: FEEDBACK PROCESSES VERSUS MERGER EVENTS ** '''Ascaso et al. 2011''' ** 20 BCGs 0.3<0.6 from HST Archive ** Size increase, but Sersic index do not; Author think feedback is the reason ** '''ACS F814W images (proposal ID: 10490 and 10152; 2000s single pointing; 72 clusters; Mullis et al. 2003)''' *** How to correct the color to rest-frame *** Use GASP2D for surface brightness analysis *** '''Catalog for data, no stellar mass''' * A compact early-type galaxy at z = 0.6 under a magnifying lens: evidence for inside-out growth ** '''Auger et al. 2011''' ** One massive compact ETG at z~0.63: M=10^10.9Msun; Re=1.1kpc ** Fig(3) summarize '''Newman et al. 2010; Cimatti et al. 2008; Kriek et al. 2008''' on Mass-Size relation ** Fig(4) compare surface brightness * WHAT TURNS GALAXIES OFF? THE DIFFERENT MORPHOLOGIES OF STAR-FORMING AND QUIESCENT GALAXIES SINCE z~2 FROM CANDELS ** '''Bell et al. 2012''' ** '''UDS/CANDELS selected M>3x10^10Msun galaxies with 0.6<2.2''' ** J- and K-band data for the UKIDDS UDS (Williams et al. 2009); B-, R-, i-, and z-band imaging from the SXDS (Furusawa et al. 2008) and 3.6 μm and 4.5 μm IRAC imaging data taken as part of the SWIRE survey (Lonsdale et al. 2003). ** Photo-Z using EASY ** 24 μm public data from the SpUDS survey of the UDS to separate star-forming and quiescent. ** GALFIT/GALAPAGOS for morphology analysis ** [http://www.astro.lsa.umich.edu/~ericbell/data.php Public data] ** Fig(4)-(8): Nice illustration of evolution on Luminosity-Color relation ** '''Quiescent disk and High-Sersic Star-forming''' * REDSHIFT EVOLUTION OF THE GALAXY VELOCITY DISPERSION FUNCTION ** '''Bezanson et al. 2011''' ** High-z galaxies from: **# UDS data from Williams et al. 2009; 2010 **# NEWFIRM Medium-Band Survey (NMBS) of the COSMOS from Whitaker et al. 2011 ** Photo-z from EASY and Stellar mass from FAST ** How to measure dynamical mass from sigma* and Sersic index, effective radius. * MASSIVE AND NEWLY DEAD: DISCOVERY OF A SIGNIFICANT POPULATION OF GALAXIES WITH HIGH-VELOCITY DISPERSIONS AND STRONG BALMER LINES AT z<1.5 FROM DEEP KECK SPECTRA AND HST/WFC3 IMAGING ** '''Bezanson et al. 2013''' ** Galaxies from UDS and NMBS in COSMOS; with either WFC3 or ACS image ** InterRest for rest-frame color *** Fig(2) for both spectra and image; with noticable residual *** '''Catalog for data''' * THE STRUCTURES AND TOTAL (MINOR + MAJOR) MERGER HISTORIES OF MASSIVE GALAXIES UP TO z~3 IN THE HST GOODS NICMOS SURVEY: A POSSIBLE SOLUTION TO THE SIZE EVOLUTION PROBLEM ** '''Bluck et al. 2012''' ** 80 Massive galaxies at 1.7<3.0 from GOODS-NICMOS survey ** The HST GNS images a total of 8298 galaxies in the F160W (H) band, utilizing 180 orbits and 60 pointings of the HST/NICMOS-3 camera ** The GNS is complete in stellar mass down to 10^9.5 Msun ** CAS estimations ** [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/~ppzgns/catalog.html Catalog available here] Data Summary for Deep Fields UKIDSS UDS * [http://home.strw.leidenuniv.nl/~jarle/Surveys/DeepFields/UKIDSS-UDS-All.html Summary information from Jarle's Website] * [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/astronomy/UDS/data/data.html UDS Website] ** [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/astronomy/UDS/science/science.html Publications can be found here] ** [http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/astronomy/UDS/data/dr3.html Data from World Releas DR3] * UKIDSS UDS is centered at the Subaru-XMM-Deep Fields (J0218-05) ** The full UDS ﬁeld covers 0.8 sq degrees on the sky ** The CANDELS WFC3/IR observations in the UDS ﬁeld consist of a rectangular grid of 4×11 WFC3/IR tiles (~8'.06×23'.08) which run East-to-West at a position angle of −90◦ * [http://www.strw.leidenuniv.nl/galaxyevolution/UDS/ K-Selected Catalog by Williams] * [http://www.roe.ac.uk/~ciras/Scientific_Research.html Subaru Images Resampled to UKIDSS Data] * [http://mur.ps.uci.edu/~cooper/IMACS/zcatalog.html Magellan/IMACS Spectroscopy of the UDS and COSMOS Fields] Related Publications * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2013MNRAS.428.1088M The sizes, masses and specific star formation rates of massive galaxies at 1.3 < z < 1.5: strong evidence in favour of evolution via minor mergers] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012MNRAS.427.1666B The morphologies of massive galaxies at 1 < z < 3 in the CANDELS-UDS field: compact bulges, and the rise and fall of massive discs] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1211.3424V Stellar kinematics of z~2 galaxies and the inside-out growth of quiescent galaxies] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012ApJ...760...62B Evolution of Quiescent and Star-forming Galaxies since z ~ 1.5 as a Function of their Velocity Dispersions] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012arXiv1208.0341P HST/WFC3 Confirmation of the Inside-Out Growth of Massive Galaxies at 0<2 and Identification of their Star Forming Progenitors at z~3] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012ApJ...750...93P CANDELS Observations of the Structural Properties of Cluster Galaxies at z = 1.62] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2012ApJ...754....3T Deep Absorption Line Studies of Quiescent Galaxies at z ~ 2: The Dynamical-mass-Size Relation and First Constraints on the Fundamental Plane] * [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2010ApJ...713..738W The Evolving Relations Between Size, Mass, Surface Density, and Star Formation in 3 × 104 Galaxies Since z = 2] COSMOS * [http://home.strw.leidenuniv.nl/~jarle/Surveys/DeepFields/COSMOS-All.html Summary information from Jarle's Website] ** [http://cosmos.astro.caltech.edu/ COSMOS Website at Caltech] ** [http://www.mpia.de/COSMOS/ VLA-COSMOS Project] ** [http://archive.eso.org/archive/adp/zCOSMOS/VIMOS_spectroscopy_v1.0/index.html zCOSMOS Data Release DR1] * [http://irsa.ipac.caltech.edu/data/COSMOS/spectra/z-cosmos/Z-COSMOS_INFO.html zCOSMOS Data Release] * [http://www.strw.leidenuniv.nl/galaxyevolution/ULTRAVISTA/Ultravista/UltraVISTA_Catalog_Home.html Ks-selected catalogs of the COSMOS/UltraVISTA field] * [http://www.stsci.edu/~koekemoe/cosmos/ The COSMOS HST ACS Observations Webpage] * [http://www.astro.yale.edu/nmbs/Data_Products.html The NEWFIRM Medium-Band Survey Data Products] * [http://mur.ps.uci.edu/~cooper/IMACS/zcatalog.html Magellan/IMACS Spectroscopy of the UDS and COSMOS Fields] * The COSMOS ﬁeld is a 2-degree region of sky surveyed with the Hubble-ACS in the F814W band by the COSMOS Treasury Program (Koekemoer et al. 2007). * The COSMOS HST Treasury project was allocated 640 orbits in Cycles 12 & 13 to image a square 2 square degree field with the Advanced Camera for Surveys (ACS). * The CANDELS WFC3/IR observations in the COSMOS ﬁeld consist of a rectangular grid of 4×11 WFC3/IR tiles GOODS-S * [http://home.strw.leidenuniv.nl/~jarle/Surveys/DeepFields/GOODS-S-All.html Information on Jarle's Website] ** [http://www.stsci.edu/ftp/science/goods/ GOODS Website on STScI] * The GOODS-South ﬁeld is a region of sky located near the southern Chandra Deep Field (Giacconi et al. 2002). which has been targeted for some of the deepest observations ever taken by NASA’s Great Observatories ** The GOODS region of the ﬁeld has been imaged in the optical with Hubble-ACS in the B, V, i, and z-bands as part of the GOODS Hubble Treasury Program (P.I. Giavalisco). * [http://www.astro.yale.edu/MUSYC/ ECDF-S Field is Also covered by MUSYC survey (photo-z)] * [http://www.mpia.de/GEMS/gems.htm Also covered by GEMS ACS survey] * [http://www.mpia-hd.mpg.de/COMBO/combo_CDFSpublic.html Also covered by the COMBO-17 project (photo-z)] * [http://www.eso.org/sci/activities/garching/projects/goods/spectroscopy.html ESO-GOODS Spectroscopy] ** [http://www.eso.org/sci/activities/garching/projects/goods/MasterSpectroscopy.html Compilation of GOODS/CDF-S spectroscopy] Notes Abstract